You Talk to Much
by Snow Weaver
Summary: This is a KaibaTea story, so if you don't like Tea or the couple, don't read. But if you like 'em, you're welcome here. (Finished)
1. Visit at the Bookstore

Weaver: This, is Pro-Tea/Anzu. You don't like her, don't read, that all I say. I don't won't any flames at all. And if you not to much into slight Seto/Anzu stories, then you might not want to read on, but if you do, the be my guest and don't forget to review! But only if it's a nice one

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and I never will! Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me! ::sniff:: just the story, comp, and time it took out of my life to type it! ::cries some more::

"Egyptian Symbols, Egyptian Pyramids…" Tea Gardener, a young girl of 16 walked her way though the brand new bookstore that had just opened in Domino. "Ah! Here we go!" She tilted the spine of the book back and removed it from the shelf, running her hand over the rough leather cover. "Ancient Egyptian Items, just what I was looking for." She tuned it over, looking at the price. "$50!" Her mind reeled and calculated how much this would set her back on her savings for America. "Shit." She cursed lightly. She had been spending WAY too much money lately. "At this rate…my dream will never come true…."

"Having a problem Gardener?" Her eyes flashed with annoyance as the cold voice rang in her ears. She turned around to see the person she new owned that voice all to well. Seto Kaiba.

"Only when you're around, Seto." She laid the books in her arms and took a few steps onward, letting her finger move against the back of some art books.

"The name is Kaiba to you." He growled in irritation. "I know." She picked out a book on different drawings and placed it in her arms with the other book. "But if I called you Kaiba, that would be one less way to get on your nerves."

Kaiba grabbed her shoulder and turned her so that her back was slammed up against the shelf, making the rows of books shake slightly. "If you know what's good for you, you won't keep that attitude up with me, Gardener." Her head tilted to the right, coming into view of a ballet book, she maneuvered her left hand so she could pick the book, placing it with the rest.

"And you are talking to me because…" She said, not paying the least bit of attention to him. She made it a habit of not looking into his eyes. That always made her soft…and that's NOT what she wanted to be right now.

"I'm waiting for Mokuba. He went to get a book for a school report and unfortunately he saw you. He wanted me to wait and make sure you stayed her, he has something he wants to tell you." She picked up the last book on her list, a cook book. She really needed to work on her desserts.

"And to think, if you would have told me this in the first place, we wouldn't have had the lovely conversation." She rolled her eyes and went to pay for the books. "But since he's obviously the nicer of you two, I'll stay for his sake." She said, not turning to look at him. Tea paid the large sum of money and grabbed the bag of books the cashier handed her.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier said, waving slightly.

"You too." Tea smiled and headed over to a table and set down, opening up her cook book and glancing over it. Kaiba stalked over, sitting on the other side of her. "And what, may I ask, do I own the pleasure of you company?" He grunted and closed his eyes, getting a major headache from all this.

"You talk to much, you know that?" He stated slowly. Sure, he was Seto Kaiba, he sat through boring meetings day after day, but talking to her put them to shame.

"So I noticed. That, or you just don't talk enough." Tea marked a place that she found would look like an excellent dessert." She put the book back and gasped slightly when two hands were placed over her face so that she saw nothing but black.

"Guess who!" An exited voice called into her ear.

"Hmm…who on earth could it be? The voice sounds like it belongs to someone cute, so that rules Kaiba out." He grunted again at this remark. She really talked to much. "So if it rules out Kaiba, and it has to go with someone cute…that must mean it belongs to…Mokuba!" She turned around quickly, catching him off guard, her fingers found there way to his side where she proceeded in tickling him.

"Kn-knock it off!" He laughed, trying to protect his sides from her wandering fingers. She stopped after a few seconds and giggled to herself.

"Okay, okay. So the great Seto Kaiba," She waved her hand toward the agitated CEO. "Told me that you would like to ask me something. Go ahead, I'm all ears for you." She smiled slightly. Mokuba looked down nervously and pulled Tea from her seat and dragging her away a few feet. Kaiba watched with interest as Mokuba whispered something to her. Tea's eyes softened considerably and she knelt down, bringing him into a tight, but loving embrace. She whispered back to him as he smiled with joy.

Soon after they had left, Kaiba had wanted to get out of there fast, wondering what Mokuba had told her. Tea just watched them leave and picked up her books, leaving only shortly after. She walked all the way back to her house, unlocking the door and stepping in. She didn't bother knocking because she knew that nobody was there. He parents loved to travel and were almost always gone. They never took her of course, they were afraid it would interfere with her school. She shook her head as her thoughts roamed back to Mokuba.

The pour kid…" She said, laying down her books on the table as she laid down on the couch. "I know what he's going through…but even I knew that when I came home, eventually I'd see her. But at least I can do something to make him feel better…" She closed her eyes, not bothering to go to bed, she just wanted to sleep right there and let her mind drift. And that's just what she did.

Weaver: Well? Did you like it? I hope so. It is kinda short, but it'll be long next time, count on it. Please, I'm waiting for kind reviews. I know that this chapter was mainly sarcasm (what great relationship doesn't start out with it?), but, I have to stick with it to build up the whole relationship with the three of them. I know it was kind of…funny a little, but the next is kinda gonna be a little on the sad side, so hold with me. Now…review! 


	2. Sugar Sweet

Weaver: 4 reviews has me back for more! I was expecting some conflict to act up, but nothing but good words, and as I promised, this chapter will be longer then the last. So, on the bad part of my message… 

Disclaimer: I, of course….don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cause if I did Tea/Anzu would end up with either Ryou, Bakura, or Kaiba! ; On with the wonderful story!

-----------

"Ohhh…" Tea opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she tried to rid herself of the sleep that still lingered in her. "What time…?" Her eyes wondered over to a nearby clock. 5:30 AM. "In the morning? Now…wasn't there something I had to do this early?" She picked herself up off the couch and ran a hand through her messy brown hair. "I'm sure it will come to me eventually." She shrugged it off and slowly walked up to her room, picking out a pair of clothes she locked herself in the bathroom and began her shower.

Ten minutes later she stepped out, grabbing her clothes and quickly changing into them she gave herself a once over in the mirror. She was wearing a plan white T-Shirt and form fitting blue jeans. "I know today is a day off from school…but there is something scratching at the back of my mind…I was supposed to do something important…" She jogged downstairs and her eyes caught sight of her new cookbook. "Cooking? Dessert? Something to do with….Mokuba!" She hit her forehead hard, cursing herself for not remembering something so important for the little boy.

Tea quickly shoved her feet into her brow tennis shoes, she grabbed her cookbook and shuffled out the door, almost tripping. She clumsily locked the door and hurried to her bike, placing her book into the small basket in front of it. "Shit!" She cursed out loud, kicking off the bike and peddling as hard as her legs would let her.

Mokuba looked up from his seat in class, letting his eyes fall on the clock, 9:30 AM. It just sat there, mocking him. He shrunk down in his seat, listening to the kids and their mothers laugh. He felt so bad. His eyes gazed upon all the kids, each with their mother by their side….except for him. "Tea….I thought you said you were going to be here for me…that you'd be my mother today…" He closed his eyes, wishing he would just disappear.

His teacher walked up to him and bent down, placing her hand on his back. "Mokuba…I know this is hard for you. It being Mother/Son day, but just bare through it. It'll be okay. Here…do you want me to help you since you don't have any mother figure to look too?" She asked softly. Mokuba's eyes snapped open, giving her a mini-Kaiba glare.

"What do you know!?" He snapped, sure, it was a touchy subject for him, but how dare she! "How dare you say that! I do too have a mother figure! A great one!" He calmed down as tears began to spring up in his eyes. "She….she just isn't here yet…" The teacher just shook her head.

"Have it your way Mokuba." She stood up, shaking her head. Her head turned as a young lady bust through the door, cookbook in hand and panting like she hadn't taken a breath in hours. "Young lady!" The teacher turned, getting ready to bless her out.

"Tea!" Mokuba cried, jumping out of his seat he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a small bear hug. "You came! You really came!" She smiled, tired from her long bike ride.

"Of course I came, Mokuba. I said I'd be your mother, and a mother is always there." She wrapped her arms around him, looking up at the teacher. "I'm so sorry I'm late." The teacher only smiled.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Smith. At least you're here. Please, pick a place and start cooking. We do need more sweets for the parent/child bake sale."

Tea looked around in awe. Finally, she picked a stove that had dozens of baking supplies on it. She smiled, humming to herself a song her mother had taught her. As she gathered her stuff she didn't notice Mokuba gazing at her, as if she really was his mother. Mrs. Smith smiled, realizing how much Mokuba thought of this young girl. She turned her back, ignoring Mokuba as he stuck his tongue out at her retreating form.

Seto Kaiba, stalked down Mokuba's school hall, in a hurry to see what was wrong. He had got a call from Mrs. Smith saying that Mokuba was having trouble with something. It wasn't too his liking that he was pulled away from his laptop. But this WAS his brother they were talking about. He'd do anything for Mokuba. He hated to admit it, but the little kid had him wrapped around his finger.

Kaiba reached the room just as Mrs. Smith walked out. "What is it? I don't have all day." He loomed over her, his cold graze making her more nervous by the second.

"I-I-I'm sorry to b-b-bother you mister Kaiba…but it seems there was a false alarm, you see-"

"False alarm? Anything that involves Mokuba is not a false alarm, now tell me, why did you call me down here?" Her took a threatening step closer.

"I told you, mister Kaiba! It was a false alarm. Take a look for yourself!" She stepped away from the door, allowing him to take a close look in. What he say made his hair stand on in.

Mokuba and Tea were laughing loudly, both of them were covered in flour from top to bottom. Mokuba giggled as Tea wiped off some cream he had on his nose and licked it off her finger. "You see?" She laughed, messing his now white hair up. "You are just as sweet as sugar!"

"What is the meaning of this!" She turned, startling the poor teacher. "

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

"What is that brat doing to my kid brother!" His eyes narrowed as she peeked in.

"Um…it looks like they're baking…" Kaiba glared harder at her, making her back away. "I could be wrong!"

Kaiba stormed in, ignoring the looks he was getting from the mothers and the little kids. "Gardener." He lowered his eyes and began walking out. Tea sighed. Knowing something like this was bound to happen.

"I think mister high and mighty wants a word with his dear jester." She told Mokuba in a high pitched voice, giving a tiny twirl and earning a giggle or two from the small. She removed her apron and set it aside. "If I'm not back in five minutes, save yourself, and please, save the cinnamon rolls. And give them a good home. I hear they like stomachs." Mokuba laughed and laughed even harder when Tea began to tickle his stomach again.

"Gardener!" Kaiba's voice snapped. Tea saluted.

"I am off to fight in the cupcake revolution. Take care general Mokuba!" She stalked off toward Kaiba, waiting for the lecture that was sure to come, only having Mokuba's laughter to give her something to look forward too. "Yes, master Kaiba." She said, giving him a mock bow.

"Now is not the time for this, Gardener. I want you gone."

"What! Why?" Tea yelled, trying to smack off what flour was sticking to her.

"You're getting to close to Mokuba. You'll end up hurting him." He sneered.

"I never heard such bull-" Tea tried to growl out at him.

"Watch your mouth, woman. Get out." Tea gave him a glare of her own.

"Fine. Whatever! But YOU explain it to him why I won't help after I promised." She gave him a small shove out of her way. It didn't have an effect on him so he simply just stepped out of the way. Watching her storm off. He walked into the class room, ready to explain it all to Mokuba.

----------

Weaver: See!?Longer! I hope you like it. Kind of rushed thinking on what to put for them…oh well, at least I tried. More kind reviews please! ::holds out a jar of cookies::


	3. Headaches

Weaver: Hello hello hello. I thought I'd up date this story. I kind of want to wrap it up in a few chapters cause I got an Anzu/Ryou fic nibbling on the back of my head and it doesn't want to leave me alone. But…so much I want to do in so little time…oh well, on with the fic!!!!!! Oh and thanks to Avataria for the idea of Mokuba not talking to Kaiba for a week ; I just took it a step further. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything really, I'm only 14! What can I own?

----------

POV: Tea

SLAM! I held the doorknob of my front door before opening it and shutting it again. I would have done it again had I not been concerned that my neighbors would call demanding to know what was going on. So I have a little bit of a temper…so what? It's healthy…I think. So instead of slamming my door anymore, I slammed the abused cookbook in my hand hard against the table as my thoughts drifted to Kaiba.

"What a jerk." I breathed out in a huff. "Who does he think he is? So I wanted to be there for Mokuba? Is it a crime now." I thought back to what Kaiba had said. "I guess it is." I sighed, not wanting to go through this.  
slowly made my way to my bedroom and turned on my music. I quickly turned it to one of my favorite songs, 'Buttermilk Biscuits'. I can't never remember who sings it, but it's just so addicting. Of course, the way they sing it makes me thing that it's Goofy with golden rings singing. Okay, I admit it, I'm weird. But I never said I was normal.

I laid down on my bed, letting my mind drift back to Kaiba. Why was he so cold and heartless…well…who cares about that. We all knew Kaiba and Mokuba had had a hard life, but still, Mokuba was nice. But then again, he didn't have to juggle as many responsibilities on his shoulders as his older brother. But still, that gave him no right to do that that! But what had he meant? That he didn't want me to hurt Mokuba?

I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow as a searing headache ran its course through my head. So much thinking…to much thinking. Of course, there was a LOT to think about. Not to mention that Monday would be the bachelor and bachelorette auctioning. I'm head of the whole thing and am trying to find people to join. They're only 11, but at least the money we get out of them will go to charity. I wonder if I could get Kaiba…

I held the pillow over my head as my headache grew stronger. Okay! Okay! I get it already! No thinking about Kaiba! He's a jerk anyway. I let the music drift me off as 'Don't Worry, Be Happy' started playing. The effects of the slow playing song was starting to get to me. I soon found myself unable to think as I drifted off to a hopefully peaceful dream.

--------

"Mokuba! Come on!" Kaibas long legs followed his brother as Mokuba scurried up the steps trying to get to his room. He quickly spun around, shooting a mini-Kaiba glare at his brother. It would have been cute to Kaiba had it not been directed at him. Mokuba huffed and turned back around, starting to scuffle up the steps again.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba let out a warning growl. He followed him to his bedroom where, much to his surprise, he got the door slammed into his face. "Mokuba!" He went to open the door when it opened itself, allowing a piece of paper to be thrust into his hand before it snapped shut with a click on the lock. He brought the paper up so he could read it.

"I, Mokuba Kaiba, here by refuse to talk until the guilty party, Seto Kaiba, until the mess, of hurt feelings, is cleared up. Until the innocent party, Mokuba Kaiba, is allowed to see…" There was a word that was there but it had been crossed out. He could tell that it had been the word 'crush' which ticked him off a little since he considered his brother WAY to young to notice the opposite sex yet. But it had been replaced with something that ticked him off even more. "is allowed to see mother-figure Tea Gardener. This will continue till this document is signed by the VERY guilty party, Seto Kaiba." He gave the paper a once over. His brother would make a good negotiator one day, but he'll never be able to top his brother. This is what the girl gets for talking to much. "Two can play at this game, Mokuba." He called as sauntered off down the stairs unaware of what Mokuba was doing at the moment.

Mokuba was laying on his bed, looking at a picture of Tea and his brother he had managed to get without them noticing it. It was of them glaring at each other…but they weren't at the same time. Like two friendly glares. As he kept looking at it, tears started running down his cheek, staining his pillow.

His brother just didn't understand. Seto was older now, he didn't need a mother as bad as Mokuba did. Seto was hardly around, and he needed someone to help him, and play with him…and Seto was hurting Mokuba while trying to do the one thing he didn't want Tea to do…hurt Mokuba.

----------

Weaver: So???? You like? Yes, no, yes, no? Be kind, please Review ;


	4. Chance

Weaver: Hello all my dear readers. I'm back with another chapter of 'You Talk to Much'. I hope you like this cause after this chapter I might put up my other story, 'My beautiful Butterfly'. Believe it or not that one's going to be Pro-Weevil. Too many people are hard on the poor guy. So, let's get to the good stuff. On with the story!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, I know I don't own it, we both know I don't own it

-

Tea took a small step forward into the classroom. She turned her head to see if she could see anyone. Not a soul was in the room but her. Was she really that early? Not even Kaiba was here. She looked at the clock. Yep, an hour early. "Hmm…I wonder if I would have enough time to go down to the music room and set a song up to dance to…but it's all the way in another building across the school grounds. "

"I don't care what you do Gardener, just get out of my way." The cold voice sent shivers down her back as she spun around to face the tall figure behind her. Unfortunately she spun to fast and because of the weight of her book she lost her balance. Her books crashed to the ground as her eyes closed tightly shut, awaiting the rush of the ground…But it didn't come.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes slowly, her vision saw only blue. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that she was pressed up against Kaibas chest.

"Geeze, for a dancer you're awfully clumsy." He snarled, turning his face so she couldn't see the light blush covering his cheeks. He pushed her away before she could say anything and she landed with a dull thud on the ground.

"Ow…" she rubbed her rear end and began picking up her books. "Well, thanks for at least softening the blow…" She set her books by her desk as he just scoffed at her. She rolled her eyes. "Good to see you're as cheerful as ever."

"Don't start with me today 'mother'." He answered her through gritted teeth. His mind wondered toward the paper Mokuba had given him.

"What are you talking about?" She eyed him suspiciously. What was he getting at? "You know, Kaiba, you're either a complete mystery or just totally insane. My vote goes for the later of the two." She flicked her short hair and turned around, sitting down in her seat.

"You know something? You talk to much. Way to much." He took a book from the stack he had sitting on his desk and opened it to the last page, hoping to get some reading done before his lesser students came in to ruin his already sour mood.

"I believe I've heard that statement from you enough times to have it etched in my braid. So you don't have to say it anymore. Besides, it gets almost as annoying as your attitude all together." Tea really wasn't in the mood for this. He was pushing her harder the he should.

"I'm not completely sure you do really find me annoying. In fact…" His gaze traveled from the book in his hands to her confused crystalline eyes. "I think you can't resist me. And that fact scares you. After all, I am the devilishly handsome enemy of your friends." He waved his hand matter-of-factly.  
Tea sat there, completely dazed by his words. That is, until they all hit her and her anger went over the top. "Now listen here you slimy, sorry excuse for a man! I NEVER have liked you like that, and I NEVER will! And for all that shit you just said, I think you only said it because you like hearing yourself talk!" Before she new it Kaiba was up from his seat and standing directly above her.

"Maybe I do like hearing myself talk, or maybe I just think it's cute when you get angry. " If that sentence didn't leave her speechless, nothing would. But it had done it's job. She stood there staring at him, her mouth opening and closing as she was trying to find the a sharp comeback to that remark. But he wasn't going to let her put her two cents in yet, he wasn't done with her. He slid his fingers under her chin and tilted her head more. "And I think I can show you just how much of a man I REALLY am."

He leaned down his lips almost brushing hers before pushed away from her just as more kids began to fill in the room. Yep, he had timed that just right. He smirked to himself and sat down, waiting for the days lesson to start.

-

"Tea? Tea? Is there something wrong?" Anzu turned her head, only to find herself gazing into the eyes of a very concerned Yugi.

"Of course not, Yugi." She lied. She couldn't believe it. She had just sat there and lied to her best friend. Her BEST friend. In her book that counted as pretty low. "Nothing's wrong at all." She gave him a half-hearted smile. Again! She did it again!

Yugi smiled back, a blush tinted his cheeks. Grabbing her hand he tugged on it gently and led her to the lunchroom table where Tristan and Joey were waiting, saving their seats while digging into there food. How long would she do this? Could she possibly lie for a third time to her friends?

Unaware of the cold blue eyes that followed her every move, hiding in the shadows. A smirk plastered on the persons face as they turned and walked away.

-

Weaver: Short, yes, I know. Sorry sorry. I hope you like it. It was kind of hard to think of what to do ; 


	5. Coming Down with Something

Weaver: Um, please don't hurt me for taking so long. I have a tad bit of writers block. But do not worry, I will carry on and make sure I finish this story. I've come to the conclusion that since I have three stories, I will wait till this one is over, then I'll put up 'My Beautiful Butterfly'. remember that that one will be Pro-Haga with bugs and Anzu on the side. I know, I'm weird. But I'm one of the few Pestshippers out there. Don't know what that is? Look it up. You'll find it. If not, I'll tell you at the end of the story. Please do enjoy.

Disclaimer: Come on now, we all know I don't own ANYTHING in this story but the plot.

-

Tea walked into the deadly silence of her house. She hated being by herself, but with her parents always gone, she got used to it. Sure, she got lonely, but when she did she'd usually just turn the lights off, turn on a nearby lamp, and curl up with a good book.

She giggled to herself. It reminded her of a salon she had went to. "What was the name again? Oh yea, 'Curl up and Dye'." Of course is went curling hair and dying it. It was funny to Tea. But then, a lot of things were funny to her.

Tea tossed her book bag against the wall and listened as it made a sharp thud against the wall. Her eyes closed gently as she let her fingers massage her temples, easing away the pain the at crept up on her without her noticing. Her eyes snapped as one hand clutched her stomach. The other one was quickly slapped over her mouth as a sick feeling rose up in her through.

"I…I think I'm going to be sick." Before she new it her legs dashed her body up to her bathroom where she bent over the toilet. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. As soon as she braced herself, her stomach quickly relieved itself of it's contents that was her lunch. Gagging a bit she tried to catch her breath. She slowly got up using a washcloth to wash her face and swished some water to get the taste out of her mouth.

She sighed, her now weak body leaned on the wall for support. She had been getting really sick lately. She hoped that she wasn't coming down with something. "I've got to stop eating cafeteria food." She took a long, shabby breath, trying to get more energy to her body.

After she relaxed, she stood up, stretching her aching muscles. "Maybe…maybe I just need to get some fresh air. She nodded to herself, slowly walking down stairs. She opened the front door, not even bothering to get her coat. She took a step outside and breathed deeply. "Yea, all I need is some fresh air and I'll be just as good as new."

Tea walked slowly down the sidewalk, letting her mind drift to a world only in her head. She always did this when she was alone. Of course, she never told her friends about that. Yugi might be able to understand, but Joey and Tristen would just make fun of her and call her crazy. Yea, true friends till the end.

She gave herself a sarcastic smile for her thoughts. Not too long after her walk, her feet carried her to a place she never expected. The Kaiba mansion. Her eyes traveled up the large house. Why had she come her? There wasn't any logical explanation.

"Tea!" She spun around to see who it was who called her name. She was met with the sparkling eyes of the younger Kaiba brother.

"Mokuba?" Tea thought for a second. He must have walked from school today. But why didn't her just take a limo? Oh well, maybe he loved to walk.

The smaller boy threw his arms around Tea's waist and hugged her furiously. "I missed you so much Tea!" He buried his head into her side and tried not to cry. He learned from Seto that that was a sign of weakness, and he didn't want to seem weak in front of Tea.

Tea gently pulled Mokuba away from her, running a hand threw his messy black hair. "You better stay away from me, Mokuba." She warned, trying to fight back the urge to cough.

This statement just made the tears in his eyes sting more. "B-but why? Don't you like me anymore, Tea? What did I do to back you hate me?"

Tea's heart stung a bit. She gave him a hug and pulled back quickly, coming to her senses. "It's not that Mokuba. I could never hate you. You're like the little brother I never had. I just think I'm getting sick, and I really don't want you to catch anything. And if I did, not only would it make me feel bad, but I'd have your brother breathing down my neck in no time at all." She smiled softly, hoping her words would calm the boy in front of her. It worked.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Don't worry." He held up a tiny fist. "If big brother ever hurts you I'll get a hold of him!" His smile grew bigger when her saw Tea laugh.

"I know you will, Mokuba!" She giggled and patted his head.

-

A shadow watched from far away. He was lucky to be in hearing distance. The shadow, belonged to no other then Seto Kaiba himself. He growled to himself. This was not how his plan was supposed to go. She was supposed to fall into HIS trap! Not the other way around.

His body tingled as he remembered the contact their bodies had made when her caught her. And she was starting to get sick too. He could help but feel sorry for her. In a way he was almost worried.

Wait? Him? The great Seto Kaiba, worried? Never. Then a thought struck him. The contact they made…great! Now he was probably going to get sick! His work could NOT afford this! Damnit! That woman had him trapped no matter which was he went!

"Now…" He growled low to himself. "I know why I never bothered with girls before." But he couldn't help but admit, in the far back of his mind, that this little game was fun.

-

Weaver: Well, there you have it folks! Another day, another chapter. Next update will be 'Unnoticed Help' followed by 'A Prince among Thieves'. I do so hope you like it, please review! And sorry for the late update! 


	6. 3 days to grow

Weaver: Well….we have reached the finale frontier...the last chapter or the story. I would like to thank…well…EVERYONE. You were all great, and have been so patient during my writers block (more like a house though). The only problem I have it with 'Unnoticed Help'. Can't think of a thing for it. Ah, well. Easy comes easy goes. And remember, after this, I'm going to get started on 'My Beautiful Butterfly'. Have a nice read, until we met again me loyal reviewers! 

**Day 1**

_"Achoo!"_ A soft sneeze ran through the room.

"Cover your mouth when you sneeze, Gardner!" A male voice grunted out in disgust.

A sniffle. "Why would you care you big jerk."

"Because I don't want to get more sick then I already am!" The mans voice was muffled through the covers that were layered over his head.

"Oh! Get over yourself Kaiba!" Tea sunk down into the covers of the King sized they both shared. The young girl had fainted after talking to Mokuba. She wasn't heavy, but he was so small that when he tried to catch her…well…she kind of squashed him. Not on purpose though! She was sick. And apparently she'd given it to the irritated boy next her.

"Over myself? At least I wasn't the one trying to squish Mokuba!" He napped lightly. He really didn't feel up to this. That, and having Mokuba forcing them to stay in the same room. Said that was the maids would have to sterilize TWO room instead of one. And He had simple flipped when Kaiba had told him to just let Tea go home. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself.

"I already told you, it wasn't my fault! My fever got the best of me." She huffed, starting to feel rather ill-tempered herself.

"Yea, then it went to me. Nice one, Garner." He rolled his eyes. How long was this going to go on? Until one of them got better, of course.

"Tea! My name is Tea! Can't you get that through your head? Or is there too much gel in it?" She snapped back. Being sick always made her fussy. And being with a egotistical jerk like Kaiba, she wasn't doing much better with keeping her mouth shut.

He gave a weak growl in response and took the covers off his head, tossing a small pillow that lightly hit her in the face. "I do NOT gel my hair. It's naturally this good. As I'm sure you've taken notice."

A small smirk came into play when she blushed. Weather it was from anger, embarrassment, or if she was blushing…well it really didn't matter. It was the look that counted. And right now, it was priceless.

He closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his face once again. He gave a small snort when she poked his side, trying to get him to edge over and give her some room.

"Oh? What was that I heard Mr. Kaiba?" She asked innocently. An evil plan forming in the depths of her head.

"It was nothing, now leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled, burying his head underneath his pillow.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, do speak up _dear_." She poked him again, finding amusement when he chuckled softly as his body twisted to get away form her hand. He rested back into his proper position when he was sure she had pulled he hand away. The little devil in her head cheered her on, along with the angel. It looked like this was going to be fun.

Her hands swept over his sides, her ears feeling with the pleasant sound of the young CEO bursting out laughing.

"Kn-knock it off!" He laughed, trying to wiggle away from her grasp, but to no avail. The further he moved, the further she drew closer, he hands running up and down his sides. This little secret would be good blackmail use…

Kaiba grunted as they both fell to the floor in an awkward position. They stared at each other in, a blush covering both of their faces from embarrassment.

"Get off me, Gardner."

**Day 2**

"Get off me!" The two teens simultaneously yelled at each other as the both hit the floor on opposite sides of the bed. Kaiba let out a grunt, trying to untangle the sheets that had wrapped around his legs while Tea was currently rubbing her head in agony, having hit the corner of the dresser.

"I think I'm dieing…" She mumbled, sniffing as tears gathered in her eyes from the pain. She blinked when Kaiba used his hand to wipe away the few tears that fell.

"Just don't die in my house. I might be held responsible. I don't need THOSE kind of rumors following me around everywhere." He flicked her tears aside and smirked.

Over the first day, it hadn't taken her long to realize when he was smirking to show off his authority over others, and when he was smirking to show he was smiling.

She scoffed and pulled herself up, mock-glaring at the boy who was trying to put the covers back on the bed. "It's not my fault you latched onto me during the night."

He growled. She had also learnt that he sounded more like a dog then he claimed Joey did. "I think you have your wires crossed. YOU were the one who latched onto ME." He rolled his eyes as she giggle. What was it with this girl?

"Whatever you say, Seto."

He didn't even bother telling her not to call him that. What was the use? Out of all the people he knew, she was the only one that he didn't intimidate or made able to bend them to his will. It both irked him…and made him interested it the girl. Besides, if he had, she would just have ignored him about it.

"I'm not the one who whined 'mommy' during the night and nearly crushed my lungs." He retorted, climbing back in bed, eating the breakfast one of the maids had brought them. Tea rolled her eyes and reached for the last piece of toast just as he reached his hand for it.

Their hands touched as a shock…no…a jolt ran through their bodies. They lifted their heads and held each others eyes as a light blush appeared over their faces. Tea leaned in slightly, causing Kaiba to close his eyes and await her lips when he noticed the piece of toast was gone.

He glared at her as he watched her happily nibble on the toast. "To sink so lowly to seduction. Tsk tsk, you really are desperate Gardner." He continued to glare at her.

"All is fair in love and breakfast."

**Day 3**

"I just can't do it!" Tea thrashed around on her side of the bed, messing up the covers that covered them both, causing a growl to come out of his throat.

"Just get to sleep!" He snapped, pulling the covers over his head to keep out both the sound of her whining and the sound of thunder that came from the raging storm outside. Not to mention the lightning! Why did he have to have the window side?

"But I don't like thunder storms!" She whined again, causing her to pitch into a coughing fit. She sat up and coughed, trying to make sure her long didn't come up with it.

Kaiba sighed and sat up, rubbing her back so that it would sooth the coughs away. As soon as they were gone she slumped into the bed, tried. "Maybe I can-" She was cut off by a loud roar of thunder and a brilliant flash of lightning.

She let out a small scream and dived under the covers, trying to hide herself from something that couldn't even get to her in the first place. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"I hate thunderstorms! And windstorms too! I hate all storms when it comes down to the point. I'm always alone when it storms and it's always dark. Then I start seeing things in the dark. Look! I think I just saw some eye peeping in from the doorway!" She buried herself in deeper and let out a whimper.

Kaiba looked to the door, almost certain he saw a pair of eyes as well. "You're starting to get to me, Gardner." He growled and laid back down, taking the covers she had stolen and placing the back where they belonged, over him. "Now get to sleep."

"But didn't you see them? And how can I sleep when such a storm is going on? And-" She was silenced once again. And this time it wasn't by the sound of thunder, it was by a pair of soft warm lips that belonged to her companion.

"Now shut up and sleep." He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I won't let anything get you, Gardner. Mokuba would never let me live it down." He breathed into her neck. Being this close to her was nice…even if it might add a few days to his sickness count.

She mumbled something about confusing CEO's as she snuggled closer to him when as rather loud thundercloud decided to roar.

He muttered softly into her hair, letting sleep take him over.

"You talk to much."

Weaver: Well, that's all folks. Oh, and Pestshipping is Weavil/Tea or Haga/Anzu. Either way, this story is over in my eyes. It's up to you all to imagine what happens next.


End file.
